VPBE
Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, skins and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are tentative and are all subject to change. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. An entry that has been struck-through is a change that has been reverted during the current cycle or a change that did not go live from the previous cycle. These changes may return at a later date, but will be removed from this article if they have not been seen for one whole cycle. New Skins in the Store The following skins have been added to the store: * (1350 ) * (975 ) PVP.net ; Replay System * There is now an integrated replay system. Replays are stored on the server for 7 days. You can move these files to your local machine, at which point they are only deleted when you choose to do so. Replays you've watched are automatically transferred to your local machine. You can also save replays of another player's games by viewing the games in their match history. ;Featured Game Mode *One For All: Mirror Mode **One For all with a catch: all ten players play the same champion. **Voting is now anonymous. **For 150 RP players can purchase a Battle Boost, which unlocks all skins for the nominated champion FOR EVERY PLAYER as well as a one-game IP boost. League of Legends VPBE General :Nothing to report. Champions :Nothing to report. Items ; (Crystal Scar/Twisted Treeline version) * New Nearby stealthed enemy traps are revealed. Runes, Masteries and Summoner Spells :Nothing to report. Upcoming :The following changes have been teased by Riot, but are not yet active on the PBE. For upcoming content that doesn't have any immediate release date, please see: Future Content. Champions ;General * Possibly: All abilities will now only go on cooldown when they successfully cast (e.g. the projectile is created, or the damage is dealt for instant abilities). At the moment this can only be handled case-by-case, but RicklessAbandon thinks this should be a feature of the system. RicklessAbandon on cooldowns * Bug Fix: Skills/items should no longer go off in the transition between two crowd control effects if their durations overlap (i.e. chained). This is a fairly long-standing bug, but became particularly noticeable on Yasuo's release as it occurs frequently between his ultimate and the airborne-effect he's targeting. ; * ** Skarner's abilities apply a stacks to the target enemy, stacking up to X times. Attacking an enemy with X stacks consumes the stacks to deal bonus magic damage and stun the target. ** After X spell casts, Skarner's next attack deals bonus true damage and restores health. * **Damage slightly reduced to compensate the additional damage coming from Skarner's new innate. **Empowerment stacks from landing Crystal Slash now grants both movement speed and attack speed. **Basic attacks reduce the cooldown of Crystal Slash. * , and . **Cooldown reduced. Items ;New Spell Vamp item *The item is intended to be used by damage-heavy supports such as Annie, Karma, Morgana and Zyra. ; *Removed or repurposed. References cs:VPBE de:VPBE